


That Overwhelmed Feeling

by author_abz



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie is frantic, and Carly comes over to answer his "911" text, and it turns out to be more than she bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Overwhelmed Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ community 5_4_3_2 's challenge "Carly Needs More Love" so... I gave her more love! :D

Carly's phone read, "911" from Freddie, but when she rushed over to his apartment she didn't find him in mortal peril or sitting anxiously by his computer, a worried expression on his face – she saw him holding a crying three-month-old baby boy in one hand and attempting to mix a bottle in the other. Behind him, in the living room, she saw a now two-year-old baby Stephanie climbing the couch in just her diaper. She ran over to Stephanie, scooping her up so she didn't fall, and with wiggling tyke in hand, freed the formula from Freddie's hand.

"Hey! Oh my gosh, thanks."

Carly smiled, "No problem. Um, so – what –?"

"Oh!" Freddie looked frantic again, "It's a third of a cup of formula, and you add water." Carly followed his instructions, and together they managed to fix a bottle suitable for the crying baby.

Five eventful hours later, Carly was exhausted, but she knew it must be nothing compared to Freddie, looking at his face. He had Michael in his arms, feeding him another bottle, still looking terrified he was going to drop him. He looked up at Carly who was sitting on the couch with Stephanie on her lap, both munching on Teddy Grahams, _Cinderella_  playing on the TV in front of them. He whispered, "I thought babies slept  _all the time_?"

She didn't say anything, but shrugged her shoulders, continuing to stroke Stephanie's hair in time with Freddie's swaying. The silence between them got steadily louder the closer both children got to sleeping; Freddie swaying rhythmically as Michael's eyes drooped, Carly smoothing down Stephanie's hair slowly and softly as her body got heavier.

Freddie swayed around the furniture, managed to set Michael in the bassinet, came back to Carly, and smiling, picked up Stephanie, laying her down in the playpen full of blankets next her brother. Carly got up and went over to stand next to him, "Looks like we did it!" she whispered. Freddie gave a low, disbelieving chuckle, and put his face in his hands, exhaling slowly. "I'm serious," Carly persisted, " _you_  are gonna be a great Dad someday."

He turned to her, eyebrows raised, "I was a total disaster. I couldn't do it without you."

Carly caught herself from blurting out, ' _Well then, it looks like you can only have kids with me!_ ' saying instead, "Yeah, but there're usually two people who have kids together. You'll have help." Freddie smiled warmly at her, relieved, and she had to look away, "They look so innocent, sleeping."

Freddie wound his arm around Carly's waist, "You really are a life-saver, Carls." She could feel her face flush and Freddie's eyes on her. She turned her head and their eyes locked for a moment before Freddie kissed her. The warm feeling in her stomach expanded as the kiss deepened, Carly feeling like she could almost melt into his arms.

"Fredward Benson!" The door slammed, both children woke up, crying again, and Carly grinned, not feeling guilty at all.


End file.
